Save Him
by laffertyluver23
Summary: Jerry has a visit of his own with Bobby. Follow up series to “Visiting Day”, might want to read that first, but could be read alone. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Save Him

Pairing: mentioned Jack/Bobby

Summary: Jerry has a visit of his own with Bobby. Follow up series to "Visiting Day", might want to read that first, but could be read alone.

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers…..duh. Title from Justin Nozuka- song fit situation.

A/N: Story starts 9 months after visit from "Visiting Day"

Part 1:

"Mercer, you have a visitor." Bobby looked up from his bed to the dark-haired man in front of him. James was about the only cop Bobby actually liked or respected. Jackie liked him, so Bobby thought he could too. Bobby got out of bed and turned his back to James so the officer could cuff him before he left for the visiting room.

"Jack normally comes later in the week," Bobby said, turning his head to the side to be heard.

"Jack ain't out there, it's your other brother," James replied, pushing Bobby slightly forward so he could open the cell.

"Which one?"

"The one with the kids."

"Oh, Jerry," there was a little disappointment in his voice. Bobby was happy to be getting a visit from his brother, but he couldn't help but wish it was Jack.

"Seems like a nice guy, a family guy, kind of guy I wouldn't have to escort to a visiting room."

Bobby snorted. "Yeah, Jerry's the good one alright. But being good is overrated, I prefer to be a badass- you have a lot more fun that way." James just chuckled to himself. The two walked the rest of the way to Jeremiah in comfortable silence.

Bobby looked around the visiting room with a slight scowl on his face. The yellow painted walls were suppose to calm him, but only made him nauseous and served to piss him off. The bay windows giving him a clear view of the outside seemed to taunt him, _'you're stuck in here asshole'_.

"Bobby, my man!" Jeremiah called out. Bobby smiled and pulled his brother into a hug. He hadn't seen Jerry in awhile, so this was nice.

"Sorry I haven't been in here in a few weeks, but I had a lot going on with work and the girls."

"Forget about it." The men took a seat across from each other.

"How long you got left?"

"I get out in about two weeks, providing I don't fuck up."

Jerry let out a sigh. "So what, another month at least?"

"Cute. No, I'm getting out on time. I'm sick of being locked up for petty shit, nothing is worth being in this hell hole."

"Good, I'm glad Jack finally knocked some sense into you." Jerry smiled.

"Jack didn't do nothing, I've just matured is all."

Jerry tried to hide his laugh. "Bobby Mercer mature, yea right."

Bobby frowned. "Fuck you, I am mature."

Jerry started laughing. "Yes you are," he sung mockingly.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So, how is my little fairy doing?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Jack? Jack's been doing better. There was that one time a while back that he was pretty messed up, but he's doing good now. I take it his 'depression' spell had something to do with you?"

Bobby could feel himself getting upset. "Why the hell would you say that?"

"Because it always does. It's always the same- you're in jail, Jack's depressed, you do something to make him feel better, you get out- but fuck up, you get thrown back in, and the cycle starts again." said Jerry. "So what'd you do this time, because I know Jack wouldn't have been that upset over you in jail, he's use to that."

Bobby set his lips into a thin line, hoping to send the message he did _not_ feel like disclosing anything about his relationship with Jack to Jerry. "It's none of you goddamn business."

Jerry sighed. "Well whatever you did it fucked him up. He barely ate for a month, and he was drinking bad too. You had to have noticed when he came in here."

"I noticed he looked a little rough." Bobby lied. Truthfully after a pretty bad visit back in November, Jack didn't come and see him for about two months, but of course Bobby had made the necessary sappy phone calls to get him to come back.

"A little rough? Jack looked like he could fit into one of my girls pants, and he-" Jerry paused when he noticed the vein in Bobby's forehead beginning to throb, signaling he was trying not to loose his patience, "Listen, I don't know what goes on between you and Jack, and like you said before, it's none of my business, but just know that if I see him like that again, you won't be the only one in here.'

Bobby narrowed his eyes. " Don't threaten me, especially over shit you know nothing about."

" I know you don't treat him right, I know Ma would roll over in her grave if she knew how you were treating Jack, the only person who loves you enough to put up with you."

Bobby softened a bit at the mention of Evelyn. "You said Jack's good now, so why are you bitchin'?"

"'Cuz I know you have some pull over him that keeps him coming back, and now that he's finally happy I don't want you to mess with that."

"Ever thought he's happy because of me?"

Jerry let out a cold laugh that sounded more like it came form Bobby. "Let him go Bobby, he's not happy with you, he's just afraid of being without you."

Bobby could feel his anger reaching a level he wouldn't be able to control. "If he hated me so much he would have left. I mean, I'm in here, it's not like I can fucking stop him from fucking around on me."

"Yes you can."

"No I fucking can't!" Bobby screamed. "Jackie's with me 'cuz he loves me, and I love him and he's mine, so quit trying to fucking break us up!" Bobby was red in the face and his fist were balled tightly by his legs, leaving a stinging running through his palms.

"He can't even see anyone else without fucking thinking about your feelings and how it would effect you! I'm sure you aren't thinking about Jack and how much you 'love him' when you're banging some random chick to prove how much of a _man_ you are." Jerry spat.

Bobby paled. "What?"

"Yeah, I know you cheat on him Bobby, I also know about-"

"No, no," Bobby cut him off. "What did you say about 'seeing anyone else'?"

Jerry froze. _Shit_. He hadn't meant for that to slip, but it was good for Bobby to know Jack was seeing someone- that Bobby couldn't just treat him like shit anymore.

"Um, yeah, Jack's been hanging with this guy Derrick. He's a good guy, doesn't drink, do drugs, or shit that could end in jail time. Plus he's into the whole rocker thing like Jack….."

Bobby had zoned out after hearing the guy's name. He couldn't believe Jack would do this to him. That fucking fairy slut. Fuck Jack, and his fuck buddy Derrick. It wasn't like everyone in his life hadn't fucked him over. But not Jack, his sweet Jackie, he was suppose to be different, he was suppose to be with him forever and not fuck up like _this. _

"Bobby, are you okay?" Jerry asked cautiously. Bobby was way too calm for his taste. Angry Bobby was almost a relief, he was expected and predictable, but you never knew what to expect with calm Bobby.

"Yeah, peachy." Bobby replied nonchalantly, and he was, because he knew he was getting out in two weeks, and this Derrick kid was going to be seriously fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Save Him

Pairing: Jack/Bobby Jack/OC

Warnings: a little violence…

Disclaimers: Garrett is Gorgeous!… and not owned by me…neither is Four Brothers

A/N: I debated about part 2. I felt it needed to be written, but I had little clue were to begin.

Part 2

"I understand where you were coming from, I really do, but why seven times?"

"Because it broke."

ONE WEEK EARLIER

"I'm so glad you're out! Promise me you'll never go back in again!" Jack was clutching Bobby tightly in the jail parking lot. Bobby had just gotten out of jail, and Jack had made sure to switch his morning shift at the restaurant/club he worked at to the night shift in order to be able to greet Bobby.

Bobby laughed. "I missed you too Jackie. I love you."

"I love you too." Jack broke the fierce hug he was giving Bobby to trail kisses down the side of his face, his hands worming their way into the front of Bobby's shirt.

"Whoa now princess, let's not do this in the parking lot," said Bobby, grasping Jack's hands in his own.

"Since when has an audience stopped you?"

"I'm changed."

"I'm horny." Jack replied smugly.

"Cheeky bastard." Bobby removed Jack from him and grabbed his bag to get in the car. "Let's go home and celebrate properly." Jack grudgingly agreed and got into the car to drive them home. Twenty minutes later the men pulled up to their childhood home.

"Home sweet home," Bobby said as he got of the car. It really did feel good to be back home.

"Let's get inside, I'm ready to start celebrating!" Jack shouted back at Bobby as he ran to the front door and let himself in. Bobby laughed and followed him into the house.

"Jack! Where are you little fairy!" Bobby could hear Jack shuffling somewhere in the house but couldn't spot him. Suddenly Bobby felt a pair of thin arms snake around his waist and soft lips attack his neck. Jack twisted Bobby around and quickly worked his tongue into his mouth. He put his entire year of frustration and longing into his kiss with Bobby. Before Bobby knew what had happened his shirt had been ripped off and Jack was now straddling him, making standing difficult.

"Let's go upstairs," Bobby panted.

"Fuck upstairs, I need you now," Jack emphasized with a thrust of his hips. Bobby nipped at Jack's lower lip in response and led them to the living room. Somehow Bobby managed to remove Jack's painted on pants and his shirt laid in a ripped heap on the floor.

"What?" Jack panted when Bobby hesitated.

"You're fucking perfect," Bobby mumbled. Jack's face flushed, he was suddenly painfully aware of the fact he was naked and sprawled out on the couch- not the most flattering position. "And stop getting self conscious, you are perfect."

"You're just saying that because you want-" Jack's back arched off the couch as the feel of Bobby entering him made him forget what he was saying. Bobby made sure not to go to fast until he was sure Jack was okay.

"Fucking move," Jack growled out after a few minutes. Bobby obliged and let his desires take over. A few minutes later as they were both coming down from their high, Bobby lazily pushed Jack's sweaty bangs from his face. Jack looked up at Bobby with a goofy smile on his face.

"What?"

"You have no idea how much I've missed us," Jack took hold of Bobby's hand and kissed his knuckles. Bobby shifted so he could spoon beside Jack.

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too," Jack said as he drifted off to sleep.

x x x

Bobby woke up hours later to find a note saying that Jack had left for work and would be home around midnight. Bobby walked to the kitchen to make him a sandwich and hopefully get a beer.

"Fucking lite," he mumbled. "Looks like no beer tonight." Booby pulled out some lunch meat and mayonnaise and grabbed the bread from the counter. He made his sandwich and went back to the living room. Just as Bobby sat down the doorbell rang.

"Fuck," Bobby looked at the clock on the wall. "Who's here at nine-thirty at night?" Bobby opened the door to see a young guy with long, dark brown hair, green eyes, and pants that were way too tight. Under different circumstances he'd be hard by now.

"What the fuck do you want?"

The guy was obviously taken back by Bobby's frankness. "Um, I was looking for Jack. Are you one of his brothers?" He gave a small smile to try to ease the anger etched into Bobby's face.

"Look _Derrick_, Jack doesn't want you so stay the fuck away from him. If I ever see you near him again I'll fucking kill you," stated Bobby.

Derrick narrowed his eyes. "I get that you're protective of Jack, but you don't know me. I really like Jack and I want to start something with him. You're just going to have to get over the fact you're little brother likes dick."

Bobby let out a bark of laughter. "I need to get over the fact my little brother likes dick, why? I _love_ that fact! I love hearing him scream my name from those pretty lips as I'm pounding into him!" Bobby was now in Derrick's face, hands balling at his sides.

"Really because it wasn't you're name he was screaming last night," Derrick took a step towards Bobby, staring him down. He knew Bobby, he knew how he bullied Jack and it was about to stop it.

Before Derrick knew what had happened, he was getting pulled into the Mercer house by his hair. Bobby flung Derrick into wall and slammed the door behind him.

"Don't you ever fucking talk about Jack like that!" he roared. Derrick knew Bobby was violent, but some part of himself thought he'd be able to take him, now he was scared shitless. Bobby walked over to Derrick and pulled him off the floor by the lapels of his jacket.

"Look man, I'm s-sor-sorry," Derrick stammered with fear.

"You're sorry?" Bobby mocked. He delivered a hard right punch that left Derrick slumping in his arms. Bobby lifted Derrick up to punch him again. He could feel the blood from a cut on Derrick's cheekbone on his knuckles. "Sorry for what exactly?"

"I'm sorry for.." Derrick was tittering on consciousness just trying to keep standing. Bobby let his grip on Derrick go and he feel to the ground.

"Sorry for coming on to him?" Bobby asked with a kick to Derrick's rib cage. Derrick let out a loud scream that should have reached the neighbors. "Sorry for touching him?" said with another blow. "Sorry for kissing him?" "Sorry for _fucking _him?" the breaking of one of Derrick's ribs could be heard over his sobs.

"Please just let me go," Derrick cried, his tears and blood beginning to blur his vision.

Bobby let out a laugh that sounded anything but humorous. "You think I'm going to let you go after what you did to Jack? I'm just getting started." Bobby grabbed Derrick by the hair and began to drag him to the living room. Derrick's sobs were getting increasingly louder.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bobby yelled in Derrick's face.

"Why can't you just leave us alone? Let him be happy," Derrick hiccupped. He was trying to prop himself on the side of the couch, his blood covering his face, hair, and shirt.

"What?"

"Leave us alone," Derrick panted, the blood loss and pain making him on the verge of passing out. Bobby stormed out of the room. Derrick thought maybe his words had snapped whatever spell of anger Bobby had been under, until he returned with a baseball bat.

"No, no, no," Derrick chanted as Bobby marched over to him. "Please Bobby-" he was cut off by the blow of the bat against the side of his head. The contact with Derrick's skull made a sickening crunch. Bobby continued to hit at Derrick's skull, ignoring the blood splattering against his face, just letting the pure hatred of the guy flow out through the bat. On the seventh hit the bat broke, Bobby was out of breath, and he was almost positive Derrick was dead.

"Shit." Bobby looked at the body beneath him, then the blood covering him and the room. "I have to clean this up before Jackie gets home." Bobby threw the broken bat to the side and started to lift Derrick up by his shoulders. He drug Derrick to the closet and threw him in haphazardly along with the bat. His next steps were to clean the place up before Jack came home.

x x x

"So you just put a man that you damned near about killed in a closet, and cleaned the place up like nothing ever happened?" James asked.

"Jackie doesn't like blood, it would have scared him."

James stood next to Bobby with his mouth open. Bobby never ceased to confuse him. It was clear he loved Jack, but he was fucking crazy. "So what happened when Jack got home?"

"For some reason knowing that Derrick was broken and bloody in the closet made me extremely horny, so we fucked on the couch in the living room. I kept thinking 'I hope hears us right now'." Bobby chuckled to himself.

"You're lucky Jack found him when he did, the guy would have died and you probably would have gotten life." Bobby's smile flattered. "How pissed was he."

Bobby's face then hardened. "More than he should have been." James rolled his eyes. Bobby nearly killed a guy, and was upset Jack was pissed with him about that.

"So how long do you think before he's visiting you again?" James knew better to ask _if_ Jack would be visiting, he knew the couple's cycle.

"Possibly a year. I'm in here for awhile, so I can wait."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Save Him

Pairings: Jack/Bobby

Warnings: This is very AU! I normally don't do this, but I love to read AU and figured, what the hell there wasn't even suppose to be a part 3 so I might as well have fun…..

Disclaimer: what would happen if I didn't put a disclaimer…?

A/N: Sorry for those folks who don't like AU, put this had to be done. And thanks **MagnusSpark **for putting this little bunny in my head. Oh, and I have no clue what the sentence for attempted murder is…sorry!

Part 3

TWO YEARS LATER

Bobby looked at the dark-skinned man seated across from him. "Did you bring the pictures?"

"Nice to see you too Bobby."

"Sorry Angel, but you know what those pictures mean to me." Angel's face softened at the absence of Bobby's usual sarcasm. After Bobby's first year in to his sentence, he'd lost most of his tough guy façade. Angel sighed and pulled three 3x5 portraits out of his pocket.

"This is all you could get?" Bobby asked as he slid the pictures across the table towards himself.

"Sorry if I'm not a pro at stalking my baby brother." Angel huffed. "It doesn't feel right taking pictures he doesn't know I'm giving to you."

Bobby snorted. "I'm sure you've done a lot worse." as soon as he said it he wished he could take it back. Angel was still struggling with his experiences over in Iraq. Bobby knew his words were a cheap shot and that they wouldn't get him anymore pictures.

Angel took a deep breath and let the comment slide. The two sat in silence as Bobby looked over the pictures.

"I can't believe his birthday was last week."

"I know, Liam's getting so big. It feels like just last week Jack was bringing him home from the hospital."

A sad smile played on Bobby's lips as he looked at the picture of his son smiling down at a large cake with a big candle "2" on it. Jack was behind him, holding Liam up so he could blow out his candle. The pictures Angel would bring Bobby use to make him tear up, but he had come to accept the fact that the pictures were the closest he would get to his son in a long time.

"At least you get to see him, hold him. You have no idea how it feels to have a son that doesn't even know you exist." Bobby lowered his head as he felt tears begin to sting his eyes. _Fuck!_ He hadn't cried in months and he didn't want to start again.

"Jack keeps a picture of you up, and I'm sure one day soon Liam will ask about you and we'll all be there to tell him about his dad that loves him." Angel hoped his words were encouraging to Bobby.

"He shouldn't have to ask."

"He looks more and more like you everyday," said Angel, trying to lighten the mood.

Bobby glanced at a picture of Liam sleeping with his Peter Pan blanket wrapped around his body. Bobby chuckled to himself. "What the fuck is Jack doing to my kid? It's bad enough he got me soft on him, but give Liam a chance." Angel laughed. "He has my mouth and nose for sure."

"And your darker hair color." Angel remarked.

"He has Jackie's eyes though. I'm glad for that. Jack's eyes are big with long lashes, like a girl's. His eyes can't hide what he's feelings, good or bad." Bobby looked longingly at the third picture. It was of Jack and Liam smiling at the camera, Jack was taking a break from baking what looked like a cake, while Liam sat on the counter licking a spoonful of batter.

"He has a good mixture of you and Jack's personalities. Liam's tough as hell, but he knows when to compromise. He's a leader, you should see him on the playground, but loves to be babied. It's ridiculous how the little guy is exactly half of each of you."

"He doesn't need any of his old man's traits."

"Bobby you're not a bad person, you've just made some mistakes."

Bobby shook his head. "A mistake is forgetting to pick you're son up from hockey practice, not missing out on the first twelve years of his life."

"Bobby, you gotta stop beating yourself up. You need a hobby, a job, a new found connection with God, anything to take you're mind off of what's gone down."

"I didn't even know he was pregnant. I didn't know he was carrying my flesh and blood in him. I sit in my cell and stare at the pictures and make up little scenarios were I'm there rubbing Jack's growing stomach, or crying after seeing his first ultrasound, or there for the birth. I never had those moments Angel and I never will. All I get are fucking pictures. A picture can't capture his first words, or him walking, or the tantrum he'll through on his first day of pre-K. Derrick wasn't worth losing my baby boy."

"You haven't lost him."

"Really?" Bobby questioned. "So Jack is going to bring him?"

"Bobby, you know he needs time-" Angel started.

"It's been two years Angel, I fucked up. I just wish I would have known how big before it was too late." Bobby mumbled the last part more to himself than Angel. "Listen, thanks for coming, but I think I'm going to go back to the cell."

Angel didn't want Bobby to go on the bad note but he knew the man needed some time. Bobby motioned for James to re- handcuff him and walk him back to his cell. Angel gave a nod goodbye as James escorted him away.

Bobby sat down on his bunk, his head in his lap. He hadn't intended his visit with Angel to be that intense. Bobby let out a shaky breath and looked at the pictures littering the wall near his pillow. He picked up one of a pregnant Jack curled up on his side sleeping. Bobby closed his eyes and pulled his pillow into his arms, his hands caressing small circles onto its surface.

_"I love you Jackie, I can't wait for him to get here and meet you…." _


End file.
